1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for displaying a cluster, and more particularly to an apparatus for displaying a cluster to change an illumination color, illumination brightness, and an illumination range with respect to meters to provide information on a cluster disposed within a vehicle based on a driving state of the vehicle and a pointer that indicates a scale of the meters, and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, meters such as an engine cooling water thermometer, a Tachometer, a speedometer, and a fuel amount gauge are disposed on a cluster that is mounted on an instrument panel of a vehicle. The meters include a scale that indicates respective metering values and a pointer that indicates the meter to transfer metering values to a driver.
Further, the illumination device is installed within the meter which enables a driver to clearly recognize a driving state of the vehicle at night. In addition, illumination devices of various meters within the cluster are operated simultaneously, and the various meters display a particular color based on a color of a cap or a fluorescent characteristic of a cap that covers an illumination device. However, according to the above related art, recognition capacity of the driver for a speedometer among meters may be degraded increasing the risk of excessive speed.